The Sweetest Memory
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [POST SEED] [KxF] [ONE-SHOT] "If she is still alive...she will be a sweet 16 this year..." A KiraFlay fic


**Hi ya! Mayu's here! Another one-shot from me. This time I made KiraFlay. It takes post after Seed. This is my first KiraFlay fanfic so please be kind. Actually I made this for saying Happy New Year to all the readers but I didn't have time to post ir until now. So let's assume this is my first fanfic for 2007, okay? Please enjoy and Happy Belated New Year!**

**The Sweetest Memory**

It was a very nice day. The sun shone brightly, the breezes blew softly and everything seemed very perfect. Kira was standing at the verandah of his room, looking at some orphans who were playing tags on the ground. He sighed softly. This was the most perfect life he could get in the age 17. No school, no homework, no job and the most important, no war. But he deserved this kind of life. He had gone through too many things in his age 16. And now, he deserved this peace.

Kira came into his room and closed the verandah door. He switched on his lap top. Since he had no particular job so he just used the lap top to surf Internet. He usually read the news from the Internet, to find out whether his greatest fear would come true. He always hoped the war would never break again. But he knew everyone was working hard to prevent that from happened, including his twin sister, Cagalli.

Instead of reading news, Kira also used the Internet to know what was his old friends doing. Kuzzey, Sai and Miriallia always sent him e-mails to tell him about their condition. Kuzzey and Sai further their study and they only had time to send Kira one e-mail a month. In their last e-mail, they told Kira that they had to struggle hard in their study since they had been left behind when they became Archangel crew in the last war. Miriallia, at the other hand, sent Kira an e-mail weekly, telling Kira about her experience at oversea. She even attached some lovely pictures. She was working as a photographer now as she said she didn't want to further her study. She said it was because she wanted to do something worth but for Kira, it was because she didn't want to remember about her past. She had lost her boyfriend and also her study mate, Tolle in the last war. Studying would make her remember him.

Thinking about Tolle made Kira wrenched. Tolle was one of his bestfriend at Heliopolis when he attended Heliopolis Technical College. But to Kira's regret, Tolle was killed by Athrun, his bestfriend ever. Athrun was lucky because Miriallia could forgive him easily but for Kira, he couldn't possibly forget the scene when Tolle was killed in front of his eyes. But Tolle was not the only one who died in the war...there was a lot more and he didn't know whether his other friends at Heliopolis was still alive or had dead when the colony collapsed...

Kira's violet caught something on his lap top; the date today. 15 March C.E 72. His lips drew a tiny, faint smile but his eyes were brimmed with tears suddenly. It was her birthday if she was still alive...but she wasn't. She was another one of his friends who died in front of his eyes even though wasn't killed by the same person.

"If she is still alive...she will be a sweet 16 this year..."muttered Kira quietly, sweeping away his tears. Since the war ended, he had stopped being a crybaby. The fact was he had no more tears left; he had shed a lot during the war. He tried to be more matured than his age. But when thinking about her, he couldn't help but to cry. He had kept none of his promises to her. He promised to protect her father, but her father still died. He also promised to protect her but she followed her father's fate as well...

He still remembered how he used to wait for 15 March to come, eagerly and nervously, last year. It was a important day, perhaps more important than his own birthday. A memory started to resurface in Kira's mind, making him to remember his past...

**-FLASHBACK-**

**C.E 70, HELIOPOLIS TECHNICAL COLLEGE**

"_Good morning, Kira!"Tolle greeted cheerfuly as he chocked Kira with his arm playfully. _

_Kira tried to struggle. He could throw Tolle away easily with his Coordinator ability but he would never do that to his friend. He knew Tolle would let him go after a while and he did 5 minutes later. Kira rubbed his neck. "...What's up, Tolle? And must you chock me every morning? It's hurt, you know. Oh, good morning, Miriallia."_

_The 15-year-old Tolle laughed and took seat beside Kira while Miriallia sat beside him. "Good morning, Kira." greeted Miriallia back, smiling like her boyfriend._

_Tolle pouted. "Hey! It's not fair, Kira! I greeted you too but you didn't even reply. I've warned you, right, Kira? Don't try to flirt with my girlfriend. Even though you are a Coordinator..."_

"_Yeah, I know Miriallia doesn't interested in a Coordianator like me. So, what's the matter? If you two come just to annoy me, you better leave. I have a ton of works to do...that Prof. Kato really got my nerves this time..."said Kira annoyingly._

_Miriallia looked at him apologetically but still smiling. She handed him a card. "I'm sorry if we are interrupting you with your works, Kira. Here, I have an invitation for you from Flay Allster. I think you know her; she is younger than us but she is quite popular. Today is her birthday so she wanted to invite her friends to come to the party that will be haled at her house this evening. She gave me these cards so I could help her to invite peoples as many as I can. So I think I will invite you. Don't worry, Tolle and I will come too. Oh yeah, don't lose your card, okay, or you can't get into the party later. ...Hey, what's with your red face? Are you having a fever or what?"asked Miriallia after she explained the whole things._

_Kira shook his head, trying to shove away his blush but failed completely. Of course he knew Flay Allster. And he knew today was her birthday. But he didn't plan anything since he believed he wouldn't be invited to her birthday party. He was just an ordinary student who came from a moderate family. But she was the daughter of George Allster, Minister of Heliopolis and the most popular girl in Heliopolis Technical College. She had many admires, even though she only entered the college this year. Kira never told anyone that he, secretly, also was one of Flay's admire. And now, he was invited to her birthday party, he didn't know what to say. "...err...Do I have to bring present?"_

"_Oh course you do, Kira!"Tolle answered. "I bet you don't know how Flay Allster is? Fine, I'll tell you. She is an arrogant, snobbish, self-centered little girl that thinks she is a royal princess. If you come without a present, you will probably be kicked at once from the party..."_

_Toole's comment about Flay made Kira's blood boiling but luckily, Miriallia cut off. "Tolle, Flay is not that bad! She is kind enough to invite everyone to her birthday party. But, Kira, yes, I think you will have to bring a present. We want Flay to be happy on her birthday, don't we? I think you have time to buy her present this afternoon. I have to go now, there are a lot more invitation I have to pass around. See you, Kira. Let's go, Tolle."she said, dragging Tolle away._

_This was Kira's first time going to crush's birthday. In fact, Flay was his first crush. He felt very nervous. Miriallia had forgotten to tell Kira when the party started but Kira knew by reading the invitation card. It was held at 7 p.m so he had enough time to get ready. He was sure that a lot of people would come as well since Miriallia said Flay gave her many invitation cards to pass around._

_And so, Kira stood at the front of Allster Mansion at 7.05 p.m, looking good in his tux, accompanied by Tolle and Miriallia. Tolle looked a bit grumpy and it gave Kira the impression that he didn't really want to go but Miriallia had forced him to. Miriallia seemed nervous to see how many guests were there. But it was nothing to compare with Kira's feeling. He was very nervous that his hands were trembling and the present he was holding almot slipped from his grip._

_The party went smoothly before Flay announched that wanted everyone who brought present for her to come in front and gave the present personally. Tolle grumbled at this, saying if she wanted peoples to come one by one, it would take time until tomorrow's morning. He only stopped grumbling when Flay asked them to see their invitation card to see their number. _

_Kira looked at his card. His heart almost stopped when he saw the number 1 on it. He looked at Tolle's; he got number 21 and Miriallia got number 29._

"_Okay, then who got number 1?"asked Flay. She was using a microphone so everyone could hear her voice. _

_Trembling, Kira walked to the front, holding a small soft red box tied by a pink ribbon. Some of the guests giggled and whispered to themselves when they saw Kira's nervous look. But Kira hardly heard them; all his senses were at Flay and Flay only. She looked unusally pretty with her Cinderella-like white gown, even though Kira thought white didn't match her. His way to approach her seemed very long and he felt like walking for hours._

_Flay stared at Kira with a litle interest. This was her first time seeing the cute brunette. "Who are you?"she asked, rather rudely._

"_I'm Kira...err...Kira Ya-Yamato...I'm Miriallia's friend...here, for you..."stammered Kira, handing Flay the box, his face was reddening and he tried to hid it by looking down._

_The red-haired girl shook the box but no sound could be heard. She pouted cutely, making Kira's heart to beat even faster. "Mind if I open this here, Yamato?"but she hadn't had to ask that; she had opened it without waiting for Kira's answer. A moment later, she pulled out a soft, silky red scraf from the box. The guests murmured softly, admiring the present._

"_OMG...This is very preety..."whispered Flay to Kira, who was still looking down. "Thanks, Yamato. I like your gift."_

_Kira's face was very red now; it couldn't possibly be redder than it was now. "You're...You're welcome...um...glad you like it..."_

**-end flashback-**

Kira smiled as he remembered the scene. The scarf costed a lot of money but he didn't mind. Instead, he felt it was worthwhile since Flay seemed to like it very much. Since that time, he promised himself to buy a better present fot Flay next year. He started to save his money for it and waited eagerly for the next 15 March to come.

But before it come, another incident had changed his entire life, and also hers.

Heliopolis was attacked and they were trapped in Archangel. Kira still remembered how shocked he was Flay didn't remember his name when they met in Archangel but he tried to coax himself, saying in mind that it was considerable, since they never talked after the party ended. And he also never put too much hope on het, not after he knew she was 'engaged' to his friend, Sai.

However, things were going opposite after he failed to keep his first promise to her. He failed to protect her one and only father. She blamed him at first but she had been closer and closer to him after she apologized. She encouraged him to fight, making him to promise he would protect her with all his might. Their relationship became more advance. They slept together and did things as they were a couple. Kira believed Flay loved him and he felt she was the only one who understood him.

They promise he made tied him in his entire life. Even after he had found Lacus and realized he loved her, his promise towards Flay was still in his heart. He felt very regret when Earth Alliance managed to get her during the last war. He had made her disappointed once, he didn't want to do it again. He wanted to protect her as he promised and he had a lot to tell her. They were about to meet when Rau Le Crueset blasted her shelter in front of his eyes. It was his deepest regret; he almost lost himself.

Sighing, Kira tried to erase the painful memory from his head. He followed his instict, signing into his Gmail account and composed an e-mail, addressed to He began to type with incredible speed like always...

_Flay,_

_If what was wrote for me was the best for you_

_Then I will make you my sweetest memory in my life..._

Clicking the button 'send', Kira sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she would never read the e-mail, but at least, he could give her something on her birthday. If the fate that was actually belonged to him was the best for her, then she would be his sweetest memory forever...

**Ja! How is it? I hope you all understand what I mean by **_If what was wrote for me was the best for you. _**I took it from an Indonesian song, entitled Kenangan Terindah (The Sweetest Memory). But if you don't understand, just write it in your review then I will explain it to you! Oh yeah, please review and tell me your comments. See ya!**

**-Mayu**

**p/s I've enables anynomous review! **


End file.
